I was Yours and You were Mine
by Loveistoyoungtoknow
Summary: Short stories of gravepainters! Stories going from fights to making up... Xibalba and La Muerte before the movie and after. Anything I can think of! Rated M just to be on the safe side. Their love was endless!
1. Chapter 1

La Muerte could not get away from him. Xibalba was a lot of things, not all bad as she had been learning, but this was something she only heard of. His ability to stay on things until they were finished or went his way. Xibalba had been chasing her all over her palace. From outside then inside and now he followed her to her own bedroom! 'Thank the Gods, that everyone is asleep.' she thought. He was also known for rising his voice and she didn't want anyone to know he was here so late. Fast walking away from in him, she opened the door to her bedchamber in hope of slamming the door in face, but instead he was right on her heels and was in her room with her before she could close the door.

"Stop walking away from me! We're not done here!" Xibalba hissed. He couldn't believe that this breath taking women was as beautiful as she was stubborn. He also couldn't believe how huge her palace was! Sure, it looked big from the outside but when a person, or god in this matter, walked in it was beyond words massive and he somehow hadn't lost her while following after her.

" I think we are! I have nothing to say to you besides _**buenas noches**_!" La Muerte snapped back. 'How dare he?! Yelling and following me like… we're… married!'

"Yes, you do and I'm not leaving until there said."

La Muerte started to turn away from him in huff, but found her body being pushed against the wall with Xibalba's hands pinning her wrists to the wall. There lips being just inches apart. But what really caught her attention was how she noticed how wonderful his eyes were. His eyes had always been something she liked about him. Their shape and color were so different from what she was used to but it was also the way they looked at her. La Muerte sometimes found herself trying to sneak a peek at Xibalba when they are playing chess but when she looked up he was already staring at her. She had looked in his eyes before of course, the first time they met, their eyes locked and for them the world just seemed… to stop.

* * *

La Muerte walked into the ballroom, glancing around the room for her sister ,La Noche. She couldn't help but simile at the idea that La Noche might be falling for someone. All La Muerte knew was he was a powerful god but not much to look at, as her sister had said. She was happy that her **hermana** was finding someone to spend the rest of her life with, but she couldn't help but wonder about herself. If she would ever find her soul mate. Someone who she could truly love and to be loved back. Being lost in thought she stopped walking and just stood there… waiting for a certain someone.

Xibalba looked around the room and grumbled under his breath. He couldn't believe how long he had been waiting! 'And for whom!' he thought. 'Just another mere goddess'. He was never one to be social with other people, mostly because everyone he knew feared or hated him and sometimes both! But he tried not to think about that… he's been feeling lonely and thought it was time to take a wife and La Noche seemed alright but there was a feeling in his chest that he couldn't explain like he was missing someone. Not being able to push this feeling aside, Xibalba leaned against the wall waiting.

A sudden feeling in her gut pulled La Muerte and out of her thoughts and back to finding her sister. Both not knowing where La Noche was, glanced up and looked around the room filled with other Gods and Goddesses and scanned for the one face they were looking for, but instead were drawn to look in front of them. Their eyes locked with each others from across the room. The music all of a sudden left the room, along with the voices of everyone else, as they stared into each other's eyes and one would think their souls. They didn't know how long they stayed like that, just looking. It felt like seconds and yet hours all at the same time. Not knowing what either was doing, both started to walked towards the other not knowing this was the beginning of everything.

* * *

Snapping out of her daze, La Muerte struggled against Xibalba's strength. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you say it!" he said taking a step forward.

"Say what?!"

"That there's something here, between us!

"No!"

"No you won't say it?"

"No there's nothing between us." La Muerte was losing her ground. Being this close to him and not having anywhere to run. She could feel his breath on her skin and his eyes on her, but more on her lips.

Xibalba growled growing tired of this game, he wanted his prize. "Yes, there is! It's been here. You know what we have!"

La Muerte remained silent, never letting her eyes let go of his.

"I want you to say it!"

"No! You've been nothing but… a… pain!" La Muerte was trying to think of the bad memories with him but at this moment she could think of none. "You're rude, stubborn and mean and… and…"

Xibalba wasn't going to let her finish that sentence. He could tell that she was having a hard time thinking like he was. Deciding that talking wasn't getting anywhere, he took the final step forward and pressed his lips to hers. At first, it was soft and sweet. Not wanted to push too far. She couldn't believe someone like Xibalba could kiss so softly. When they broke apart for air, La Muerte spoke so softly he thought he must have misheard her.

"There's something between us…"

Xibalba gave her a wicked smile and leaned in to her and crushed her against the wall. Her moans match his as he finally tasted her sugar, sweet lips. She was losing her footing so letting go of her wrists, brought his hands to her thighs and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist never breaking the kiss. They didn't know how long they stayed like this but soon both needed air but they didn't want this moment to end. Xibalba was the first to break the kiss, but with only a second of air starting to kiss up and down her neck while one of his hands held one of her legs around his waist and the other went up and down her amazing figure.

La Muerte wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him as close as she could without becoming part of the wall and even that wasn't close enough for her. She felt his cold lips kiss lower and lower and couldn't help it when she gasped as he kissed her sweet spot right below her collarbone. He kissed that spot over and over again just to hear her gasp his name. Before pressing his lips to hers again.

"Xibalba…" La Muerte whispered, breathless from the kiss.

Xibalba was trying to speak but couldn't seem to think clearly. "Yes, my dear?"

"How did you know?"

" That first time I looked into your eyes, I saw everything good in the world."

La Muerte blushed a little as he said that but noticed that they were still in the same place making her blush even more. Xibalba noticed and didn't want to push his luck any further and gently grabbed her waist and set her down, still in bliss of their kiss.

"I should be getting back to my realm... " He started but felt the welcomed lips of La Muerte press against his again, but before he could react to the kiss she pulled back with a small smile.

"Will you be back tomorrow? We never did finish our talk." La Muerte couldn't help it and added a playful wink.

"Of course, mi amor. I shall count the minutes."

With that being said Xibalba teleported out of her room and back into his realm, leaving La Muerte alone with her thoughts. She couldn't believe she did that! How they went from God and Goddess to… to... lovers?! But she still felt the way his lips felt against hers and how it felt not only right but like they were suppose to be there. She hoped tomorrow wouldn't be like this and they could talk, but the way her heart was beating in her chest told her talking wasn't going to work and she smiled because she knew what would.


	2. Chapter 2

After Xibalba teleported safely back to his realm, the dark god stood there against the door in his bed chambers smiling softly. He could feel his heart beat ringing in his ears and his chest felt heavy and yet he felt like all the darkness in the world just lifted off his shoulders.

Putting his hand to his chest to slow the beating he found himself gasping for breath. After a few minutes, Xibalba had managed to keep his heart beat down but when he looked around his room all he saw was La Muerte's eyes. He blinked a few times to be sure he wasn't going crazy but as he looked to a chair in the corner of his room he saw La Muerte eyes again, and by the books and the desk. Everywhere he looked he saw two golden eyes staring right back at him with a loving stare.

Xibalba held his head in his hands and turned towards the bed and flopped down on his back staring at the ceiling. His thoughts always seemed to go back to La Muerte and he couldn't stop thinking of her eyes, her smile and the way she said his name. Closing his eyes to picture her face he couldn't get rid of the smile on his face and was once again brought back to her were by far prettier than the sun in the Land of the Living, they were so alive and dazzling. Whether she was yelling at him or talking to him, her eyes always told how she really felt about people or matters and while she found it annoying that they gave her away, Xibalba found it… cute? Attractive even? He wasn't really sure about that but if there was one thing he was sure of it was when she laughed that really made her eyes captivating!

Her laugh was warmer than any fire and when it reached her eyes, one just stopped to stare and smile like he found himself doing a lot. It was those times that made him feel different and it was… warm and peaceful. The more he thought of La Muerte the more he saw her eyes and he didn't know why, why all of a sudden everywhere he looked there she was. Her eyes made even this cold and bleak wasteland feel a little safer, a little better.

Not wanting to let this go, Xibalba stood up from his bed and went off to the library to find out what this meant. Having one of the largest libraries in the known realms he was certain he could find the answer. After hours of searching, he found nothing that could help him with his problem but at the same thought 'how bad could it be? Seeing the eyes of La Muerte all the time?'. Lost in his thoughts Xibalba didn't hear the door open and Meeko, one of his servents, walking in.

"My lord?"

"Hmmm?" Xibalba only half listening.

"My lord, I take it you still haven't found what you are looking for?"

"Gathered that all on your own, did you?"

Meeko remained standing there, looking at his master with worried eyes. He had never seen his lord like this before. Unsure if he was making a smart choice he started to walk towards the back of the library in search of a book that he read some time ago. A few minutes later, Meeko found the book he had been looking for under a thick coat of dust. Taking a deep breath he was walking back to his lord with the book under his arm. "My Lord, I believe this will help you with your problem."

Xibalba glanced down at the book in Meeko's hands and sneered at it before taking it in his own. Flipping through the pages, he realized that Meeko was still standing there. "Thank you Meeko, you may go now."

With that Meeko gave a small bow and left the room without another word. Now that Xibalba had the book in his hands his fingers couldn't seem to turn the pages fast enough and his eyes couldn't read fast enough. Before he turned the next page his eyes saw a small script that caught his eye as he read.

 _ **You know you are in love.**_

 _ **When you see the world in her eyes,**_

 _ **and her eyes everywhere in the world**_

 _ **David Levergue**_

Love? Love… This word meant so much and yet so little in the Land of the Living. Xibalba knew he cared about La Muerte ever since their eyes locked but to be in love… love? He knew there was something between them, a certain spark, and now he made sure she knew it too. He stood there, setting the book on the desk and thought of a certain evening they would never forget.

* * *

The Land of the Living was filled with color, music and people. Anywhere you turn you see the light of all the candles for miles and you could hear the laughter of children playing with each other. The dead loved ones of the living stood over their them thankful to be remember and the living stood beside them remembering their loved ones and praying they found a better place. While the living couldn't see the two death gods, the dead certainly could and they knew better than to bother Xibalba.

La Muerte was a different case. She gladly walked up to Xibalba and asked how he was doing. She knew that they had just seen each other last week but she found herself wanting to be near him and he felt the same way, but they would never tell the other that. They had been talking for hours about everything and nothing and now they were playing a 'game' as Xibalba had put it. He would ask her two things and she would have to pick one, the game turned out to be very fun and he was learning all new things about La Muerte because sometimes she would explain her answers.

"Up or down?" Xibalba asked, trying to guess which one.

"Up." La Muerte answered, smiling at his face because he had guessed it wrong...again.

"Winter or summer?"

"Summer."

"Rainy or sunny?"

" I love the rain but I hate storms! I also love the sun but I hate getting too hot."

" Why do you hate storms?"

La Muerte didn't say anything and looked to the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Xibalba took the hint but was a little hurt that she didn't want to tell him. They told each other everything, which was different because both of them weren't used to talking to someone so easily.

"Walking or running?"

"Running."

"Really? I never would have guessed that."

" Why is that?"

" I suppose I never thought of you as a fast one like me." Xibalba couldn't help but smile of the idea of La Muerte running around any type of place. He on the other hand loved to race other people, mostly because no one could beat him.

" What?! I could run faster than you." La Muerte couldn't help but smirk when she said that. She knew Xibalba was fast but she knew that she could out race anyone in her realm.

Xibalba saw the sun starting to peek over the town and knew soon they would have to leave and he didn't want that so using this an idea came to his mind. "How about a wager, my dear?"

La Muerte gave him a smile small, it wasn't long after they met that they both learned each other's love of wagering. "What did you have in mind?"

"I bet I can run faster than you."

La Muerte thought for a moment. "Stakes?"

Xibalba was ready to put his plan into action. "If I win you must... spend time with me everyday for the rest of the year." Xibalba took note of the look of La Muerte's face fearing she would laugh and turn away.

"And if I win you must stop messing with the lives of men." La Muerte said cooly. She had been waiting for a chance to bring it up and now seemed as good as any. She couldn't stand it when they were out and Xibalba would do anything in his power to toy with the poor mortals and even though she told him to stop it he would still do it when he she wasn't looking.

To say Xibalba was shocked would have been an understatement. His jaw dropped at the thought of this bewitching women making him give up his favorite past time but he thought if he won he would have even more time with La Muerte and still could toy with the living. Taking this into mind he agreed.

"Very well my dear." Holding out his hand. As La Muerte placed her smaller hand into his much larger one. " By the ancient rules, the wager is set."

"Then by all means take your go all around the cemetery and back."

Xibalba's staff had come alive and slithered to the side as Xibalba walked up to La Muerte and leaned into her ear and whispered. "After you." This sent a delightful chill down her spine and the butterflies in her to start fluttering but she knew he just wanted to win this race yet when she looked over at him, he was smiling and looking at her up and down which made her think that he was actually… dare she say it flirting.

Standing side by side, both waiting for the count of three to take off.

"One."

"Two"

"THREE!" They both yelled at the same time. And off they both took, kicking up a cloud of dust in their wake. La Muerte was ahead by a few inches but she could hear Xibalba's heart thumping… or was that hers? She couldn't remember the last time she had a race like this going faster and faster until the joy of running took away the fear of losing and falling. Her body felt weightless and her heart sored with a freedom she couldn't describe. And even though her heart was beating so hard and her lungs were trying to catch their breath she was laughing. Her laughter reached her eyes and she turned around to glance at Xibalba and found him laughing too! The supposedly cruel and barbarous god was laughing in a race. The sound of his laughter was deep and powerful and she could listen to it like it was song.

Xibalba was having similar thoughts about the goddess in front of him. He knew he was losing but the view he had from behind was worth it; her hair was going wild in the wind and sometimes he was so close the tips brushed against him, the way her body turned around the sharp corners was words beyond graceful and when she sent her laughter up in the air he felt his heart fly along with it. But he knew he couldn't lose this race! Picking up his speed, they were neck and neck and coming close to the end of the race. He flapped his wings to try and get more air in his pace but she had proven hard to beat. Seeing the end of race his heart kept beating, so much he thought it would come out of his chest, he couldn't bare the thought of losing La Muerte so putting everything he had in the finally steps managed to step past La Muerte and won the race.

But they didn't stop at the end of the race. Both gods kept their pace and kept running around the living, La Muerte felt this rush of warmth in her body and for some reason this strange feeling made her feel something she had never felt before and it was that, that fueled her fire and kept her running. La Muerte begun to think of this feeling and somehow Xibalba kept popping in her head. 'What's he doing here? Get out, get out!' but the thought of him came even stronger. There thoughts were too much and all of sudden La Muerte came to a hault. Xibalba never saw it coming.

He was doing his best to keep up with her only to find her stopping of a sudden and he too tried to stop but it was no use and the second her feet were still on the ground they were knocked down by Xibalba. He ran into her fast and hard. La Muerte was knocked onto her back with Xibalba leaning over her. Both took a moment to realize the position they were in and both of them blushed a deeper red than La Muerte's dress.

One of Xibalba's hand were next to her head and the other next to her waist. He blushed even deeper when he realized one of his knees were in between her legs. He looked up, ready to say sorry for running into her, but found La Muerte trying to hold in a laugh. Which did come out and then made him laugh too. But as the laughter died down they were left in the that same position, he didn't know what he was doing but his head seemed to be leaning down and he could hear her breath caught in her throat.

Closing her eyes, La Muerte also found her head doing what it wanted and reached up to meet him. Their lips barely brushed each other when Xibalba's two headed snake came up, ruining the moment. For once in his life Xibalba cursed his friend's timing. Sighing he got to his feet and helped La Muerte to hers, both were blushing and didn't know what to say. After a few moments La Muerte was the one to break the silence.

"It seems you have won the wager… I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow"

With that La Muerte teleported in a flash of marigolds back into her realm.

* * *

The sound of Meeko's voice brought Xibalba back from the memory.

"My Lord, dinner is set."

"Hmmm, of yes. I shall be there shortly."

Bowing to his master Meeko left the room. Xibalba reread the passage over and over again until he was sure he would never forget it. This strange feeling of warmth and… belonging. 'That's it!' he thought 'Belonging.' He knew right there that he now and forever he would belong to the women with the two suns as eyes, his _**amor**_ and she was his.

 _ **Author's Notes: Thank you for everyone who has read this! I am open for requests!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The thunder was the only thing she could hear above the growls from behind her. Every few minutes lighting lit up the sky almost blinding her sometimes and then the thunder followed. That alone would normally make her stop in her tracks in distress but she had to keep running. Fast and faster until she lost them. But the two great beasts were right on her heels, turning every way she went, never losing sight of their prey.

Daring to glance back and see if they were still there, she turned around still never stopping and looked back at the only two animals who she could never get to like her. One of the beast was larger than the other, covered in what seemed to be lava, had horns and the outline looked like a wolf but had the smallest wings. The other beast was smaller but no less frightening. She seemed to be made out of smooth glass but was a deep blue and purple but the eyelids were the same color as the other beast. No matter where she turned they seemed to be right there and she was starting to get tired.

Everything in the woods looked the same and she didn't know what way she was going but she knew if she stopped there wouldn't be a need to know where if the beasts got her. Suddenly, lighting lashed out at the sky and lit the way to an old house on the edge of a cliff. While this house seemed creepy and haunted, she some how knew that this house would be the thing that saved her from the two beasts and without a second thought took off as fast as she could. The house coming clearer insight did not help the fear in the back of her mind, the house seemed to be covered in blanket of darkness and did not look welcoming but on the other hand it stood tall and powerful.

She was still running towards the house just as a flash of lighting came down and landed on the house sending it into a blaze of fire. The shock of seeing this made her lose her stepping and fell to the ground breathing heavily. Sitting up, she saw the great house burning to the ground. A growl from behind made her turn around only to be pinned to the ground by the lava made beast. Struggling to get free only brought pain as the beast seemed to be stronger than her and was looking at her hungry and without mercy. Looking into it's icy blue eyes the beast showed his sharp teeth, ready for the kill, and launched down at her throat...

"AAHHHHHH." La Muerte yelled shooting up from bed, thrashing the covers. She was shaking and panting with tears streaming down her face and covered in sweat. Her scared eyes looked around the large room and it took her a moment to realize that she was in her room in the Land of the Remembered. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, La Muerte couldn't shake the fear. It sat in the pit of her stomach and refused to move, no matter how hard she tried. Bringing a hand to her chest she turned around to find her husband in hopes that he would keep her safe from the terrible nightmare she had, but as she turned around she let out a gasp of surprise to find her lover's spot empty.

"It was only just a dream… just a dream…" La Muerte whispered under her breath. " Just a dream… just a nightmare." A new wave of fear crashed into her as she thought were Xibalba could be at this late hour? ' _Surely he's not working in the middle of the night'_ she thought. It dawned on her that because of the war in the Land of the Living, Xibalba had to stay in the Land of the Forgotten for the rest of the week.

Her breathing still wasn't calm and her heart was racing. La Muerte tucked her long legs underneath her and hugged herself as a cold wind came through. Never had she wanted to be in Xibalba's arm more than in that moment. His embrace had always been and always will be the safest place to her. His arms were the strongest castle that had always kept her safe and warm from anyone that dared harm her.

A single tear went down her cheek as she thought of him and how he was not here with her. And soon La Muerte couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into tears. She was sure she would drown in her fears if she didn't see him. ' _I can't go see him… but I need him. No! Just lay down and go back to sleep.'_ La Muerte was fighting with herself on what to do. One half of her wanted to go to the Land of the Forgotten but the other half knew she couldn't not in this state… the danger from her dream seemed so real that it left the usually strong, willed ruler scared.

La Muerte laid down on her side and curled up in a ball. And she for a second closed her eyes. That proved to be a mistake as she shot up from bed again, too scared to even close her eyes for fear of seeing the beasts. not knowing what else to do, focused on Xibalba and in a blur of marigolds teleported to the dark god's realm with fresh tears in her eyes.

Her entrance was not the best. She entered the realm without a problem and was in her and Xibalba's bedroom but the fear overwhelming her and the darkness from the realm didn't help and she soon found herself shaking and fell to her knees in front of Xibalba's bed and started to sob.

Xibalba stirred awake from feeling another god's being. Sighing out loud and rolling on his side to face the god, who dare wake him at this late hour, but soon fully woke up to the soft sobs coming from that way. Leaning on his elbow, Xibalba rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There a few feet away from his bed was no other than his wife, on the ground sobbing still in her night gown.

"Mi amor?!"

" Balby…" La Muerte whimpered. She stood up, still a little shaking, and ran to his bed as Xibalba pulled back the covers and opened his arms to catch her. Laying her head on his forearm and burying her face into his chest she started to weep again. The shaking stopped as he brought his arm up to stroke her hair and put the other one around her waist, pulling her closer while his wings wrapped around both of them.

"Shhh… mi corazón. You're alright… you're safe." Xibalba whispered into her ear." I'm here. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe." After a few minutes, La Muerte stopped crying and started to calm down.

"You had the nightmare again, didn't you?" Xibalba asked after a few moments of silence.

She nodded.

He sighed softly, knowing that even after all they have seen in their long life this was still one of the few things that scared her.

"It was terrible! I couldn't get away…and… and he… he got me! I couldn't fight back… I felt so weak!"

Xibalba could see that talking about it was only making it worse for her. "Shhh… it's over now. I'm here, you're safe."

La Muerte couldn't help but smile at the fact. It was true, while to everyone else he was seen as a monster and was feared by everyone, he to her was a simple god who was misunderstood and who loved her with his entire being. To her he was always sweet and kind and would never think of hurting her. She had nothing to fear when he stood by her side, strong and proud and he had often said that it was her strength, he was simply giving it back to her. Even in their rough patches, she had never been afraid of him and was never worried that he would hurt her. She was safe. He was near.

"Close your eyes, mi amor, try to go to sleep." Xibalba could see her trying to fight the tiredness. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Mhmmm… I think I'd like to sleep now, Balby." La Muerte sighed as she snuggled closer to her husband. Feeling the heat and softness from his arms.

Xibalba smiled. " Te amo, mi amor, buenas noches."

" Buenas noches. Yo tambien te amo, mi vida."

La Muerte and Xibalba fell asleep in each other arm's. La Muerte was curled on top of Xibalba's bare chest with dried tears on her cheek. Xibalba's arms wrapped around her protectively. The two of them had one of their hands interlocked all night long.


	4. Chapter 4

"Xibalba… Xiba…" La Muerte was cut off by another rough kiss from her husband. She could feel herself drifting off into a blissful haze with every moan that she let out but still fought to think straight. But the way he held her hips and was running a finger teasing down her back made that hard… very hard. "Xibalba," La Muerte said breathlessly. " I need to ask you a favor…" The sugar goddess rose onto her knees to reposition herself. La Muerte's long legs were found straddling her husband's legs on his throne and her hands pressed down on his shoulders to keep him from reaching her lips.

"Hmmm, what is it, my dear." Xibalba said still drunk from his wife's lips. It was the worse kind of addiction; the kind where it wasn't a thing but a loved one. Her kisses were the only thing strong enough to make him go numb, her laugh just did wonderful things to his senses and her touches sent shocks through his entire body. Xibalba knew he was addicted. He knew his only true weakness was not being burned or his 'gambling problem' but his wife. His Muertita was his and his alone and if that meant he would be an addict then he had no intention of sobering up.

" I...mph!" La Muerte let out a high pitched gasp as she felt Xibalba's cold lips kissing the center of her chest and moving up to her neck.

"You were saying, mi amor." Xibalba grinned as he planted butterfly kisses on her neck.

La Muerte bit her lip as a shiver went down her spine. He was the only one to ever make her chest turn cold and whether he knew it or not he was also the only one to make her brain go numb with pleasure. Just as she was about to forget her plan. ' _Snap out of it! You're on a mission!_ ' Her thoughts made her focus and pushed Xibalba down once again.

" I was saying that I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" La Muerte asked as she started to play with his beard.

"Anything for you, mi amor. What is the favor?"

She used her sweetest voice. "I was hoping you would come with me to visit the Candle Maker. You know how lonely he gets and I feel bad that we have each other and he doesn't."

"He has the book!" Xibalba all but whined. He let go of her hips and crossed his arms to prout. " I don't want to go. It's too bright and nosey and I have better things to do."

" The Cave of Souls isn't nosey and it's only bright because of all the candles."

" I was talking about him." Xibalba said dryly.

"Xibalba!" La Muerte scolded him lightly. "Be nice."

" I'm sorry, my dear but I simply refuse to go."

La Muerte met his eyes and knew he wouldn't come willing so she was going to plan B. As she scooted closer, she ran a hand up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please."

"No. Never."

Leaning in further she asked again. "Please, Balby," Her lips barely brushed his.

"No." He said as he turned his head away.

" For me?" She gave a small puppy face, knowing he would give.

Xibalba gave a very loud sigh as his answer. "What time?"

La Muerte grinned from ear to ear. "Tomorrow at lunch."

"Very well." He grumpled.

She couldn't help but giggle and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, Balby!" La Muerte was about to get up since her mission was done but Xibalba wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her there.

"Now where were we?" He asked seductively giving her a wicked smile.

La Muerte couldn't help but giggle again and went right back to their rough make-out session

* * *

Xibalba glanced around at the Cave of Souls wondering how anyone could stand having this much light. While the Land of the Remembered was one thing and his La Muerte was another, he could never understand why the Candle Maker stayed here with all the brightness. ' _Speaking of brightness...'_ everything made him think of his love. ' _Where's La Muerte?_ ' He thought.

While walking around the cave, a certain group of candles caught his attention; the people of San Angel. _**Those**_ people have been part of his wagers since the little town started and some have helped him win wagers against his wife but there were others who had made him lose. Xibalba, like the other gods, could look at the candles and see who was who and he was seeing a certain bull fighter's life. ' _One touch_.' he thought. ' _Who would ever know?_ '

"Hey balby!" The Candle Maker yelled across the cave of souls, happy and cheerful as ever.

"Don't call me that! No one is ever allowed to call me that!" Xibalba growled and mentally cursed his childhood nickname.

"Not according to La Muerte."

"... she's the exception."

"She always is."

Xibalba grunted at this. Knowing that his wife was his weakness didn't mean he liked it when others did too. Least of all the tub of wax he always saw. "So… I notice you've added some more candles." Xibalba finally spoke but still felt awkward without knowing where La Muerte was.

"Yay! Man, you wouldn't BELIEVE how many people are just like popping up! I'm barely keeping my wax together. 'Cause like I have to be here and then like over there and… it's crazy man!"

Xibalba notice how the Book of Life, who floated just behind the Candle Maker, looked somehow worn out. "Wait… if you're so busy… why did you ask La Muerte and I out to lunch?" he asked, looking at the Candle Maker as if he had just answered his own question. ' _La Muerte? Where are you?_ ' It wasn't like La Muerte to be late.

"Uhhh, watcha talking about man? La Muerte asked ME to meet you two for lunch." The Candle Maker looked for confused. "Wait! Where is La Muerte?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Xibalba answered through gritted teeth. He was started to get worried and annoyed. ' _La Muerte would never miss a lunch with me without good reason_ ' Xibalba reasoned in his head. ' _Or if she's in trouble_.'

"Uh Balby?" The Candle Maker asked, bringing Xibalba out of his thoughts.

"What… I told you to never call me that!"

"Whoa man! Like chill… we can check the book for La Muerte."

Xibalba gave both of them a sharp glance. "Well?! What are you waiting for? Where is La Muerte?!"

"Chill man! Imma lookin!" The Candle Maker opened the book to La Muerte's story, skipping past all the private stuff and gently peeking at the happier memories she had; all of which were with a certain god of death, and found where she was at and what she was up to. He couldn't help but grin like a child in a candy store and looked at Xibalba who was pacing back and forth waiting for an answer. "She's fine, Bably."

"WHERE IS MY WIFE?!" Xibalba at this point was so worried about La Muerte that he didn't care what he was called.

"She's in the Land of the Remembered."

* * *

Xibalba, the Candle Maker and the Book of Life all went to where La Muerte was at in the Land of the Remembered. All the Remembered were going about with their endless parties and get togethers but a small group had gathered around the ruler of the land, La Muerte. Xibalba could see the very top of her head but couldn't tell why she was on the ground and why all of her people where around her.

Suddenly the crowd backed up as La Muerte stood up and brushed at her dress to make sure it didn't get dirty. Xibalba couldn't put his finger on it but she looked… different somehow but he knew she wasn't in any trouble when her smile went into her eyes and she spun around a couple of times while laughing. It hit him then that instead of her long, silk like hair down her back, it was braided and had bright,yellow flowers in it. Even when braided her hair almost touched the ground and it still made him want to run his fingers through it countless of times. La Muerte soon spotted her husband and gracefully walked past the crowd to meet him.

Xibalba could feel the blush creeping up to his cheeks as he saw her. His eyes became the size of bowls as he took in her new look, while he was used to seeing it tied back, this look made her more young and just a tiny bit wilder. His staring was broken when he felt the the Candle Maker nudge his arm and wiggle his cloud made eyebrows at him as a hint. Xibalba tried to fight the blush but it was no use, instead he placed his large hand on the Candle Maker's head and gave him a good push back just as La Muerte came in front of the them.

"I see you have figured it out." La Muerte smiled as she tossed her braid over her shoulder to the front.

"Tisk, tisk, my dear. You lied to me and forced me to talk to this... him." he grinned back all while he acted hurt by her lie.

"Hey man! I'm still here y'know!"

"Awww, I suppose you right… it's so rude of me keep you waiting." La Muerte and Xibalba were looking into each other's eyes and slowly forgot that they were being watch.

The Candle Maker and the Book soon felt like the third wheel and took that as their cue to leave. "Well… it seems you guyz are gonna be busy! So how 'bout breakfast tomorrow?"

"Hmmm...oh sounds good. We'll meet you here." La Muerte distantly replied as she toyed with Xibalba's beard and Xibalba with her hair.

"Well my dear, how about a early dinner for two instead?"

"Sounds wonderful, mi vida." And with that the two rulers turned into a ball of tar and marigolds and headed toward La Muerte's castle.

* * *

As the people of the Land of the Remembered started their everyday afterlives, the Candle Maker and the Book of Life were walking in the hallway of La Muerte's castle toward her room. The Candle Maker was worried when La Muerte or Xibalba didn't show up to breakfast and the book wouldn't let him look to see where they were.

Looking ahead to the grand red doors of La Muerte's bedroom, the book started to nudge the Candle Maker.

"What?" he asked just as he reached the door, the book floated in front of him. "Hey! I need to check up on her, man!"

The Book then opened and closed and opened and closed trying to warn him.

"Imma just gonna peak in real quick!"

The Candle Maker walked in but the Book remained in the hall and now he knew way. His gaze landed on the king sized bed in the middle of room or rather the couple that was in the bed. La Muerte was on her side and sound asleep as while as Xibalba. He had one arm wrapped around her waist as his larger figure spooned hers, both blissfully unaware of the awkwardness building up in the room. When he saw clothes scattered across the floor he thanked the realms that both were covered with a blanket and each other. He snapped out of his gaze when he saw Xibalba start to stir and quickly left the room and then the realm without a word to the book or anyone.


End file.
